


Call Me Kakashi

by ObsessionsAndAnime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsAndAnime/pseuds/ObsessionsAndAnime
Summary: A slow burn Kakasaku smut ficThis takes place when Sakura is 19After the 4th great Ninja war Kakashi and Sakura are regularly paired on the same mission due to they're strength and team work after working together for so many years.But they're relationship now feels a little different he's no longer her sensei but her comrade ...who happens to be extremely attractive





	Call Me Kakashi

"What's so Interesting about those specific books Kakashi , I mean they're practically glued to your hand , you must've read each one at least 10 times "  
He briefly draws his attention from his book and looks up towards you "37 actually" raising his masked eyebrow before returning his attention back to the book.  
"Kakashiiiii" you whined " you just got back from a 3 week mission and your more interested in a porn book than me " you muttered but from the shocked look on kakashis face you could see he heard you.  
"Well these books can be awfully entertaining Sakura " he replied enjoying your reaction as you proceeded to turn bright red ,dropping your face to the floor as your hair covered your eyes. Why is he so attractive , you found it hard to handle confident Kakashi.  
"That's just because you probably have no real life experience " you whispered under your breath . Although you knew that was a lie , you'd heard the rumours about Kakashi , apparently he really was good at everything .Jerk.  
You saw his gaze drift towards you and lowered your head trying to hide your face "It's not like I'm one to talk , I'm probably the most inexperienced ninja in all of Konoha" you said with a small laugh .  
His full attention was now on you and you couldn't help but find it slightly unnerving , it's not like you don't talk often, you do , you probably talk to him the most out of everyone you know , you just don't really talk to him about this stuff.  
"Yeah right Sakura , practically every ninja I know finds you attractive"  
It's not like you hadn't had opportunity , but due to your obsession with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha and the War you didn't really have Sexual Experience Very high up on your list of priorities , but now that you're not in the midst of war it's dawning on you just how little you've experienced , I mean the only boy you've ever kissed is Naruto and that sure as hell didn't count .  
As the silence between you stretched on and your embarrassment grew you quickly rose to your feet . " I have a shift at the hospital and I really shouldn't be late , see you later kakashi sensei" you said with a weak smile, quickly waving your hand before turning away .  
"Call me kakashi"  
"Huh" you said turning back around  
"Call me Kakashi, we're equals now there's no need for you to call me sensei anymore "  
"Plus it feel a little weird coming from a grown women" you could see the crinkle of his eye mask indicating his embarrassed expression, you swore you could see a hint of red on his cheeks where the mask didn't fully cover .  
You don't know why it got you so flustered but it made your heart skip a beat .  
"Ok Kakashi"  
You swivelled back around and headed straight for the hospital trying to calm yourself down .  
You couldn't get the image of the way he looked at you just before you walked away out of your head , you'd never seen him look at you like that before .


End file.
